yatanfandomcom-20200215-history
Political Ranks
Daimyo A Daimyo is a feudal landowner and someone who owns a large percentage of a Nations land (Kaen, Shio, and Soyaze). They own the villages that reside in their land and the people that live in their land must follow their laws. Each Daimyo owns a province of land that he runs like his own small nation, he keeps his own small army, and makes people pay taxes too. A portion of the Daimyo's income goes to the central government and the Rida. If a Daimyo is a Sento-ki his direct master is the Rida. Rida (Similar to president) The Rida title is the current penultimate leader of three nations; Kaen, Chikyu, and Shio. Unlike an Emperor, the Rida is not royal. And unlike a Shogun, they do not make all the decisions on their own. Kaen, Chikyu, and Shio (and Soyaze, but they do not have a Rida government) are split up into regions owned by Daimyo's. The Rida is the current strongest Daimyo, earning the title because no one dare challenge them. The Rida makes decisions alongside the other Daimyo. How a Rida is chosen * Kaen: Citizens of the Daimyo's land vote for someone. * Shio: Elected through a vote amongst Daimyo council. * Chikyu: Elected through a vote amongst the district council. Being Rida is the only time a Sento-ki does not have a master without being a Ronin. Not all Rida are Sento-ki however, a Rida who is a sento-ki bears the title Rida-ki. Shogun The Shogun is a militarized leader of a nation. Currently no nation has a shogunate government. Previously Shio had one but it has since been replaced by the Rida. A shogun holds the absolute power in the land unlike the Rida who listens to the Daimyo council to please them. And unlike the emperor, a shogun is not of royal or hereditary blood. A shogun is chosen by being the strongest in combat. Because of this shogunate's don't last long because the Shogun isn't politically smart. Emperor An emperor is someone born of royal blood and given the reigns of a control through a passing of generations. Currently only Soyaze holds an Empire government, but Chikyu and Shio once did as well. An emperor holds the absolute power in the land (unlike the Rida). Soyaze's Emperor currently takes the advice of a small council to help make decisions. Due to an Emperor's ego, they tend to force all Daimyo in their nation to swear fealty and bow before them. King/Queen Before adopting the Rida, Kaen had a King and Queen rule over their land. They were almost entirely like the emperor except they gave local Daimyo control over their land instead of enforcing laws. Sultan In Azayaka a Sultan rules over the Shae desert and the grasslands on the west and east coast. A Sultan rules almost entirely like an Emperor except the title is not passed down through bloodlines. A Sultan chooses a new successor even if it may not be their child. Grand Monk The Sultan often gives a lot of power to the Grand Monk of the Achelian Religion (he's like the pope).